Above All
by LadyBaSingSe
Summary: Kataang OneShot. Aang would have to return to the Fire Nation soon. "You're perfect to me, Katara."


**A/N: Well, random oneshot. Fluff-esque. New, stuff? Go take my poll, if you will. And also, I don't know when I will have time to write. Much apologies! R&R would be very appreciated, and I hope you enjoy this!**

**Disclaimer: I do NOT own Avatar: The Last Airbender or any of the characters within it. **

--

Above All

Avatar Aang sighed silently. Two more days until he would have to go back to the Fire Nation to settle other people's problems. Two more days until he would leave the comfort of The Jasmine Dragon, his friends' villa in Ba Sing Se, and the walls of the huge, enclosed city. Only two more, far too short days...

He stared out over the horizon. The sun was just rising and stretching it's large flourescent rays over the Earth Kingdom capital. He loved the sight of the sunrise. It was one of the most beautiful things in the world, and one of the biggest reasons he woke up so early in the mornings. Nothing could compare to the brillant warmth of the air when light finally reached the sky and turned night into day.

Well—almost nothing.

Of course, there was one thing that came to mind that prevailed over all other beauty. All other magnificance.

He smiled wholesomely, then looked down at the ground in front of his bare, criss-crossed feet. Was love supposed to be this absolutely amazing? He thought the feeling was grand way back when, after just kissing Katara. But now that he knew she cared for him in return... it was like everything was right in the world. The end of the war came with terrific benefits. And if Katara was one of them, well, that was the only one that would matter anymore. She was there for him. Completely and unconditionally, like he could imagine only in his dreams.

Katara could outshine anything. Even the brightest of sunrises.

It was strange, because once his thoughts began to stray toward her, she was there. As if she had some sixth sense that just _knew _she was on his mind. Granted, there were very, very sparse times when she wasn't.

Katara walked out to him and sat herself beside him. Her heart fluttered as he smiled that grin of his, solely at the sight of her and her presence alone. There were moments that a person knew they would never forget, but with Aang, it was like she would never forget a single one, no matter how short.

She leaned against him, with her head on his shoulder, and instantly, he repositioned himself to draw them closer and to hold her hand as well.

"Aang," she whispered, as the sensation of her voice sent chills down his spine. He tilted his head downward, and she knew he was listening. "You know I love you, right?" she inquired, the corners of her lips inclining upward at the thought.

Aang squeezed her hand.

"Yes, but honestly... It's amazing to hear when you say it."

She pulled away from him, and began to look at him seriously. He rose an eyebrow at her actions.

"I love you," she repeated. "I love you, Aang. So, so much."

The boy smirked and leaned forward, positioning his lips right by her ear. "I love you, too, Katara. With all of my heart, and all of my being. And I always will. Don't you ever forget it." He settled his thumb on her cheek and placed his hand behind her head to cradle her face as he kissed her softly on the lips. She closed her eyes and he lingered there, mere centimeters from her.

"I'll never forget," she whispered.

Again, he kissed her lightly before moving to sit back down with the slightest hint of pink under his light grey eyes.

Katara reclined on the palms of her hands, looking out passed the walls toward where the Avatar was watching moments ago.

"The sunrise is so beautiful..." she admitted, tilting her head at the purples and oranges of the morning sky.

He nodded. "Yeah. It is." Aang paused, then looked at her. "I think... what's in your heart is far more beautiful than any sunrise, Katara."

She laughed at that. "Your heart is a lot more pure than mine is."

"Maybe," he whispered, recalling their past adventures. "But, I didn't believe in perfection until I met you."

There was a pause. Katara glanced sideways at him.

"Perfection isn't always pure, Aang. And I'm not perfect. Not even close."

Aang reached out and grabbed her hand again. "You're perfect to me, Katara."

Two more days. Two more days of this paradise. Two more days of perfection. Perfection came in many forms, and it was different for everyone. What they see and what they believe, no matter the circumstance. For Aang, love was without a flaw.

So, as long as he had Katara, he would have perfection in his life.

Katara blushed deeply, feeling the weight of the compliment. And the two benders finished watching the sunrise, knowing that the world was, _finally_, right.


End file.
